


Mason over Wagner Anyday

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett doing prep school things, Eli is shit at Wagner, M/M, Missing Scene, inspired by a tumblr post, research buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett gets a text from Mason while at school. Something that he doesn’t want to say in a text message! Regularly chill Brett is super unchill and decides to skip school in order to see him.<br/>Episode Six: Required Reading missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mason over Wagner Anyday

Brett’s pocket vibrates as he grabs his history text book from his locker.

  
He thought he had it on silent, if he gets caught with it he won’t see it again until the end of the day.  
  


He leans into his locker and pulls the phone out.  
  


Text message.  
  


From Mason?  
  


He had given Mason his phone number after the incident at the club, half because he wanted Mason to be safe and half because he thought Mason was cute.  
  


Mason had been sending him updates on the dread doctors and the chimeras and all manner of things that weren’t  _hey, let’s go out_.  
  


“Is that your boyfriend?” Steve asks leaning against the locker next to his, history textbook in one hand, loosening his tie with the other.  
  


“What? What boyfriend?”  
  


“That boy you keep talking about? The one that’s friends with Liam?”  
  


Brett can feel his face get hot, “I haven’t been talking about Mason.”  
  


“No of course not, only every time some one starts hitting on you.”  
  


He opens his mouth a bunch but no words really come out, “He’s not my boyfriend.”  
  


“Oh come on you talk about him like the dude is made out of sunshine and fucking rainbows. You can tell me, we’re friends aren’t we?”  
  


His phone buzzes again in his hand and it pulls all his attention away from Steve.  
  


It’s Mason again.  
  


He opens the conversation and stares at the last two messages.  
  


_I need to talk to you, can you get away?_  
  


_I don’t want to do this in a text message._  
  


Oh god.  
  


That was it.  
  


Mason was going to ask him out.  
  


“I have to go.” He shoves his textbook back into his locker and slams it closed, he can feel his face get redder.  
  


Brett steps away from his locker and Steve waves his textbook at him, “What about class? We have a test on the winter war today.”  
  


“Not important.”  
  


“What about the recital? Your solo?”  
  


Brett just shakes his head, he can’t imagine anything being more important than Mason telling him something in person.  
  


Even if he has been practising the piece for ages.  
  


“Eli will have to do it.” He yells behind him making his way out of the school.  
  


“But Eli is shit at Wagner!” He yells after him as he slams through the doors.  
He runs to BHHS.  
  


Brett stands there in his Devonford Prep uniform and smells the air. Outside. Mason is outside, round back.  
  


He finds Mason on the bleachers of what might be his gym class staring at his phone.  
  


“Hey, you wanted to talk?”  
  


Mason looks up quickly, “Holy crap, what did you do? Run here?”  
  


“Maybe.” He sits down next to Mason, knocking him playfully with his shoulder and not moving away afterwards, “So what did you want to talk about?”  
  


Mason looks at him intently, “Have you noticed anything weird about the kids in your school? Like Chimera weird?”  
  


Brett’s shoulders sag, maybe he shouldn’t have ran out on that test or the recital. 

He was first violin this year his whole pack had been so proud.  
  


“I don’t know man, everyone at Devonford is pretty abnormal to me.”  
  


They fall into a conversation about Chimeras and the history behind Liam and the cute angry girl he’s showing off for. It’s a comfortable conversation and he doesn’t regret running off to sit next to Mason-  _sunshine and fucking rainbows_  - Hewitt, he just wished there had been more to the message then _help me figure out whose killing people and turning them into monsters before they kill us_.  
  


Liam runs off the field and Hayden runs after him.

  
They were hopelessly obvious. As opposed to himself who had run miles because Mason wanted to  _talk_.  
  


_Yeah, he was hopeless too.  
_

“So are you skipping math or something?” Mason asked smiling at him in that way that made his insides ache.  
  


“No, I’m just missing a history test and a recital.”  
  


Mason sits up a little straighter, “Recital?”  
  


“Yeah, I’m supposed to be playing a solo,” he looks down at his phone, it’s blown up, his friends from school leaving a variety of messages about getting his ass back there to asking if Mason had asked him out yet. He could still make it, “In about half an hour.”  
  


“Dude? What are you doing here then?” He pushes him and the smile on his face twists his insides around, “Get out of here.”  
  


“All right, all right.” He stands up.  
  


Brett shrugs and flashes a smile that makes Mason’s heart beat a little quicker, walking backwards away from him, “Call me later.”  
  


“Absolutely.” Mason’s heart is racing as he jumps off the bleachers, he smells like hot skin and yes. It’s only a matter of time before Mason asks him out and he’d wait, and he’d come running any time Mason asked because while he can hear Mason’s heart thumping hard in his ear he can feel his own like a rabbit in his chest.  
  


He makes it in time for his solo but he gets detention.  
  


“I hope whatever it was was worth it.”  
  


“Absolutely.”


End file.
